Other side of the story
by KYOGAKURA
Summary: well it's a bit dramatic and a bit of shounen-ai too (probably on chaptr 3) but it's also great. Sorry if it's not that good but please read it and review! i'm begging you! please review my story!
1. thoughts and flashbacks

My side of the story  
  
I'm writing this on Hakkai's POV and maybe I will shift to Sanzo's POV and then to Gojyo's but maybe I'll just stick to Hakkai's or Goku's...but maybe I'll just base it on Hakkai's...  
  
I'm not good in writing fics so bear with me for now Please, if you find some flaws in this fic please tell me, I tend to learn from my mistakes but don't be too harsh 'cause I get broken easily...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW onegai-shimasu!!! I'm begging you with my heart out! Please review!  
  
On the jeep  
  
I was driving as usual when the occasional fight started. I wasn't listening though; in fact I was busy making an argument inside my head. My problem started at least one week ago when I heard Sanzo's "other side".  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I was going up to the room that I shared with Sanzo after a respective game of poker with Gojyo, then I heard him, Sanzo, mumbling something, though not clearly but I tried to listen.  
  
"Damn! That bastard, why does he always have to put up that energy barrier every now and then?"  
  
I heard him say, feeling a bit curious I listened closely my senses tingled with curiosity. But just then I wished I hadn't listened to what he had to say next.  
  
"Doesn't he know that every time he does that I get...fuck him...with that smile of his...fuck him..."  
  
"Na, Hakkai? What are you doing there?"  
  
I froze and turned around to see who has caught me off-guard, just to find out it was only Goku. Have he been there all the time I was listening to what Sanzo was saying? I thought. My heart may have skipped a beat when the door in front of me opened.  
  
"Will you shut up out there! Can't you see a guy's trying to get some sleep?" he yelled in front of my face and slammed the door shut. I turned around and bullied Goku into getting to bed.  
  
"How mean!" he yelled and stomped his way to his room.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
That is my problem. I don't know if he worries or not about other's safety but...somehow I get the feeling he does. Now I'm stuck on what Sanzo meant in that moment when he said:  
  
"Doesn't he know that every time he does that I get..."  
  
And how come he didn't continue what he was saying? Did he know I was listening? No probably not, but somehow I get the strange feeling he does.  
  
"Hey Hakkai, when will we get to the next town? " Goku yelled his cheeks being torn apart by Gojyo with a broad smile spread across his face. Gojyo is my best friend but now I get the feeling that he hates me...or maybe it's just me?  
  
"Yeah, Hakkai. When can we get to the nex-aahhh!!!  
  
"Oh, here we are!" I called out looking at the back to see if everyone's all right, but instead of doing that I just stared at Sanzo then broke off when Gojyo said:  
  
"Where do you look when you drive?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he said looking at me with a slight touch of annoyance. His hair tangled from the fall, which is very unusual because usually his hair doesn't get messy at all.  
  
"Na, minna daijobu? "  
  
"Yeah I'm all right! But I'm so darn hungry! "Goku yelled and arched his head up as if he was trying to pick up a scent or something "wow! I smell something good! Na, Hakkai can we go to an inn now? Please?" he stared at me with his puppy dog eyes and kitsune ears.  
  
"Just a moment. Gojyo? "  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm all right."  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
*Silence*  
  
"...Sanzo?"  
  
"Hey where's the corrupt gone off to? "Gojyo asked. His hair now fixed and he was looking better now. His eyes locked into mine and then I broke off 'cause I'm kind of uncomfortable with that.  
  
"I think he went to his so-called smoking area...down by the stream" I replied and got off Hakuryu to shop and escort this two to the nearest inn. Luckily Sanzo left his ATM card with me so there was no problem...that's what I thought! 


	2. nighttime blues

NIGHTTIME: INSIDE THE INN  
  
"Na, minna-san aren't you full now?" I asked, but maybe was wrong in what I thought because Goku ordered more yakisoba and Gojyo, more beer. Goku was now busy finishing his fried noodles then Gojyo got his slice of meat so another argument begun.  
  
"Hey you horny water sprite! Give that back! It's mine!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I don't see your name on eat so maybe I'll just eat it!" *swallow*  
  
"Nooo! Now you've done it! Now I'm mad!" Goku yelled and charged straight for Gojyo and pulled his hair.  
  
"Hey you stupid monkey! Let go of my hair!" Gojyo screamed and pulled Goku's hair too.  
  
"Well then, do you want to take it outside?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Gojyo isn't Sanzo back yet?" I asked with a touch of worry in my voice. I turned my gaze in at the window and switched it back again to Gojyo.  
  
"No I think he isn't here yet...oh well" he turned his stare back to Goku and said:  
  
"Hey monkey I think I'll beat you up tomorrow now go to bed!"  
  
"You're mean! "he replied and didn't move from his place.  
  
"I said I'll beat you up tomorrow, just go to bed" Gojyo bellowed.  
  
"All right already! Hmp! Grown-ups, what pain!" he murmured and stormed up to his room.  
  
I followed him with my stare to make sure he really went up to his room and I turned again to Gojyo. Filling up a cup of sake and handing one to Gojyo and me. Now I braced myself for what he will tell me next, but it didn't came...but I wasn't patient enough to wait so I asked him myself.  
  
"Hey Gojyo, I noticed recently, is there something bothering you? "  
  
"Why'd you ask?"  
  
"Because all of a sudden...your mood changes. Specially if it's about Sanzo..."  
  
"Well there's nothing wrong with me so stop bugging me about it!" he replied angrily And turned to his drink again.  
  
"See there you go again, you're getting mad again..."  
  
"I said I'm not mad!"  
  
"Okay, I'll just go look for Sanzo now..." I stood up but Gojyo held my hand so I stopped, my knees bent, I turned to him and said:  
  
"Now maybe you'll want to talk to me?" I sat down again and stared at him, my emerald eyes meeting his ruby ones.  
  
I filled another cup with wine but he refused and drank the beer he ordered instead. I Waited patiently for what he was gonna say, it was like an eternity just sitting there without doing anything. I felt uneasy, shifted in my seat and then that's when he spoke.  
  
"Well...its just that we haven't been talking in a while and..." I listened carefully to what he has to say. I stretched out my hand towards the wine bottle but he held it. I felt like it meant something...but...  
  
"Its just that you're my best friend and all but..."  
  
"Surely you don't miss me beating you at poker every single time we play!"  
  
"Well I don't...but...  
  
"Want to play with me?" I stretched out a handful of cards and began shuffling it.  
  
Honestly I just did that to avoid further more eye contacts with him because it's very rare for him to make eye contact with anyone. Specifically speaking his a taboo child and anyone who notices that he has red colored eyes and that he didn't dye his hair will surely reject him...  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Goku's POV INSIDE HIS ROOM  
  
"Darn! Why is everyone making such a big fuss today?"  
  
I thought looking out to the window to see if Sanzo has come back from his 'very' long walk. I turned and gazed at my hands, I don't know why, but I just felt like it. I was just stroking Hakuryu's back then a shooting star came by.  
  
"Wow! Sugoi! "I sad out loud as I traced the star's trail with my finger and then I remembered what Hakkai told me:  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"WOW! Ne, Hakkai what's that?" I asked very amazed as usual when I see something interesting come my way.  
  
"Oh, that's a shooting star "  
  
Teacher mode: on  
  
"They say that if you see that you should make a wish and your wish will come true..." he finished and lay back down again beside Hakuryu who, was at that time nibbling his fingers to ask for some food.  
  
"Well then...I'd wish for...big slices of ham to fall out of the sky!"  
  
"oh well...dreaming is free anyway...go to sleep, stupid monkey!" Gojyo called out. I didn't know he was listening to our conversation, but I didn't care. I just wanted my dreams to come true...  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Sanzo...wish you were here...right now...  
  
I was lying on my bed now, flat on my back and staring up the ceiling. Still looking at my hands, I sat back up again and gazed at the bed opposite of mine.  
  
Sanzo...where did you go?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well? How was it I ran out of idea where Sanzo might be so just wait for the next chapter, okay?  
  
Review!!! 


End file.
